Midnight Snack
by Wraith Ink-Slinger
Summary: Beast Boy comes out in the middle of the night for a snack and finds Raven. Fluffy teasing ensues. One-Shot BB/Rae


A/N: Howdy

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans nor will I ever and, sadly enough, I don't own pancakes either.

A/N: Howdy! Just a little fluffy fic I wrote... enjoy!

The man room door opened with a quiet hiss and shut again quickly. Beast Boy walked around the couch and flopped into a seat. He looked over to find Raven sitting on the cushion next to him. "GAH! Raven! You scared me!" He shouted hoarsely.

"Obviously." She replied dryly, turning back to the thick volume in her lap. She looked up again, however, when something occurred to her. "Are you in your underwear?"

"Er..." Beast Boy had forgotten that mildly embarrassing fact in his surprise. His face suddenly flushed a bright red that would rival a lobster. "I'll be back."

Beast Boy dashed away and within the minute he returned in a pair of flannel pants and a button up shirt. "I didn't know you owned PJs Rae." He teased.

"Don't call me Rae. And of course I own pajamas." She was indeed wearing black pajama pants, a white tank top and a black robe that bunched up around her legs as they were crossed. "You know, it's not healthy to be able to count your ribs through your skin."

"It's better than the alternative."

"What?"

"Being able to count your ribs without the skin."

"You know what I meant." Raven said, shooting him a glare. "You should invest in gaining weight."

"Aw! Didn't know you cared Rae!"

"No comment."

"Spoil sport. But now that you mention it, I came down here to take your advice and gain a little weight."

"At 1:30 in the morning?"

"You're one to talk. And any way, yes. It's a midnight snack... er, a 1:30 snack. See, being part nocturnal, I don't really have a sleep schedule. I sleep here and there and end up eating in the middle of the night a lot of the time."

"Funny, I've never seen you down here."

"Probably just missed me."

"So if you eat all that junk on a daily basis, plus midnight snacks, how come you still resemble a skeleton?"

"It's hard to gain weight on a vegan diet."

"Doesn't your carnivore side crave meat, though?" Raven found herself asking this before she could stop.

"Yeah... that can be hard. So are we having 20 questions night? Can I ask you stuff?"

"We're actually conversing, don't push it."

"Okay, okay. No need to get snippy. How about this? I will reveal one _free_, amazing Beast Boy fact."

"Joy."

"Nice enthusiasm. Now here it is... drum roll, please. I've received the envelope,"

"Pushing it..."

"Okay fine, here it is: I can cook."

"That's it? Okay, that's super." Raven replied dully, returning to her book.

"Again, I love the enthusiasm. Just for that, I'll throw in a bonus. I'll cook us up a nice snack."

"_This_, I have to see."

Beast Boy led the way into the kitchen and began pulling out ingredients, bowls and utensils, mixing everything up by memory. "Wow, you _can_ cook."

"Your confidence is uplifting."

"Sarcasm? Who are you and where's Beast Boy?" Raven mocked.

Beast Boy stopped suddenly. "What was that?"

"It was just a joke."

"Aha! You told a joke! Ha HA!"

"If you really want to call it a joke."

Beast Boy deflated slightly. "Rain on my parade why don't you?"

Raven could see him smiling slightly as he returned to mixing. She allowed a smirk to creep across her face. "You know, a smile is much more becoming than a smirk." Beast Boy said, his back still turned.

"You know, I'd be willing to bet you have eyes in the back of your head sometimes."

Raven sat down at the little bar that separated the kitchen and the rest of the room. She looked up at Beast Boy and saw there really _were_ eyes in the back of his head. She yelped in surprise, causing two eggs to explode and lost her balance causing her to fall off her stool. "Raven, are you okay?" Beast Boy rushed over, holding something in his hand.

Raven saw it was one of Robin's spare masks with dots drawn for pupils. "Idiot!" She shouted as she lost her balance again, trying to stand up and wave Beast Boy away at the same time.

"Raven, I'm sorry! I just saw it sitting there and you know me, I can't resist! Please don't leave! I'll put chocolate chips in the pancakes." He said putting on a toothy smile.

Raven continued to glare at him but allowed Beast Boy to help her to her feet. He took her by the hand and it wasn't until then that she noticed he wasn't wearing any gloves. His hands were soft and sent shivers up her arm. "You know, I wouldn't be here unless I was _very_ hungry." She whispered as her face drew closer to his.

"Then I guess I'm _very_ lucky." He whispered back.

_What does he mean by that?_ She asked herself. For a moment they stared into each other's eyes and Raven felt that if Beast Boy didn't do something, she would do something drastic. Suddenly, he pulled back. "C'mere." He said pulling her into the kitchen, still holding her hand.

"Wait, what are you doing?"

"I'm going to show you haw to cook pancakes."

"I'm just here to watch." Raven protested, trying to pull out of Beast Boy's surprisingly strong grip, with no avail.

"Nope. Those pancakes you made on doomsday were a disaster. Pancakes should _not_ look like that. I'm showing you how to do it right."

Raven sighed and rolled her eyes but allowed herself to be pulled up to the stove. "Okay watch me," Beast Boy said, picking up a ladle, "you scoop up some batter and pour it in the pan and sprinkle on some chocolate chips then when it's ready you flip it and then you're done."

"Easier said than done." Raven grumbled as she reluctantly took the ladle.

She managed to pour some batter on the pan and sprinkle on some chocolate chips, but then hit a bump. "I can't flip it." Raven complained as she chased the pancake around the pan with the spatula.

"Here, let me help." Beast Boy said, coming up behind her and wrapping his hand around hers.

Guiding her hand, Beast Boy flipped the pancake. "See?" He asked, turning to face her.

Their eyes met and suddenly, as if materially pushed by Impulse, Beast Boy leaned forward and kissed Raven. Her eyes widened with shock and she raised her hand as if to hit him, or worse. Instead, she wrapped her arm around Beast Boy's neck and deepened the kiss.

They continued kissing, only stopping for breath and when the smell of burning pancake reached them, Beast Boy simply reached over and dumped the pan in the sink. "I like making pancakes." Raven said with a smile a little while later.

"Mmhmm. Me too. How about muffins?"

A/N: Hurray! Enjoy, if you like... or not. Y'know, what ever...


End file.
